Plus de nous, plus de toi
by Mistycal
Summary: Chaque année, ils donnaient un concert dans la Grande Salle, pour le dernier jour de cours. Cette année n'a pas fait exception. Mais pourquoi leur dernière chanson est-elle aussi mélancolique ? ONE-SHOT


Résumé : Chaque année, ils donnaient un concert dans la Grande Salle pour le dernier jour de cours. Cette année-là n'a pas fait exception. Mais pourquoi leur dernière chanson est-elle si mélancolique ?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tous les élèves de Poudlard attendaient, se demandant s'ils allaient finir par venir. La Grande Salle avait été transformée en salle de concerts, les instruments, une batterie, une guitare, un micro étaient sur la scène. Mais personne ne savait si les musiciens allaient venir. Personne ne les avait revus depuis deux mois. Bien sûr, ils avaient été aperçus dans les couloirs, mais ils ne s'étaient pas fait remarquer, et aucun d'eux n'avait tiré un seul mot depuis 2 mois. Depuis ce fameux mardi 25 avril.

Ce mardi là, la Gazette du Sorcier avait annoncé en première page une attaque de loup-garou. Un lycanthrope déchaîné, qui avait tué dix enfants et un adulte à Pré-au-lard. Le loup-garou en question avait été condamné au baiser du détraqueur, châtiment qu'il avait subi une semaine plus tard. Mais personne ne comprenait pourquoi les Héros du collège avaient été si choqués par cette nouvelle.

Des hurlements retentirent dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'ils apparurent sur la scène. Ils étaient là, fidèles au rendez-vous, comme chaque année. Ce fut Peter qui arriva en premier, se plaçant devant la batterie. Puis Sirius arriva et prit sa guitare. Et enfin, James apparut sur scène, s'emparant du micro. Peter commença à jouer en même temps que Sirius, et James cria :

-Salut Poudlard !

Des hurlements lui répondirent, et ils commencèrent à chanter l'une des chansons les plus populaires des Bizarr'Sisters. Après une dizaine de chansons rythmées, les maraudeurs saluèrent le public et partirent. Toute la salle hurla pour avoir une dernière chanson et, à la surprise générale, ils revinrent. Mais cette fois, Peter jouait très légèrement, et le rythme imposé par la guitare de Sirius était calme, presque mélancolique.

Tout le monde se regardait dans la Grande Salle. Les maraudeurs, jouant une chanson mélancolique ? De plus, personne ne connaissait l'air qu'ils jouaient… James prit le micro, et commença à chanter, doucement :

_Plus de nous, plus de toi,_

_Juste un vide que tu as laissé en moi,_

_Plus de nous, plus de toi,_

_Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ?_

_Plus de nous, plus de toi,_

_Nous laisse pas… Pas sans toi._

_--_

_Une amitié immortelle,_

_Un monde cruel,_

_Plus que ton âme qui s'envole dans le ciel,_

_Plus que des cris répétés,_

_Plus que des pleurs continués,_

_On a plus d'avenir sans toi,_

_Plus de nous, plus de toi…_

_--_

_Plus de nous, plus de toi, _

_Juste un vide que tu as laissé en moi,_

_Plus de nous, plus de toi,_

_Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ?_

_Plus de nous, plus de toi,_

_Nous laisse pas… Pas sans toi._

_--_

_En une nuit, tout s'est fini,_

_Tu es définitivement parti,_

_Parti vers les étoiles,_

_Parti de l'autre coté du voile,_

_Tu nous a laissés là,_

_Mais on est plus rien sans toi,_

_Plus de nous, plus de toi._

_--_

_Plus de nous, plus de toi,_

_Juste un vide que tu as laissé en moi,_

_Plus de nous, plus de toi,_

_Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ?_

_Plus de nous, plus de toi,_

_Nous laisse pas… Pas sans toi._

_--_

_Plus de douleur à exprimer,_

_Plus de tristesse à chanter,_

_Plus de pleurs à arrêter,_

_Plus de musique à jouer,_

_Plus de vie à continuer,_

_Plus rien, maintenant que t'es plus là,_

_Plus de nous, plus de toi. _

James s'inclina légèrement devant le public, puis murmura dans le micro :

-Adieu Remus.

James, Sirius et Peter disparurent de la scène sans un mot de plus, laissant les élèves trembler d'émotion devant les paroles de James.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bon ben voilà, fic écrite quand j'avais le clavier un peu mélancolique, donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez SVP !


End file.
